


温驯2

by xiaohuixie8



Category: all鬼
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohuixie8/pseuds/xiaohuixie8





	温驯2

温驯2

穿着高蹬黑色漆皮靴的保镖头用力地拽着拴着猎狗的冰冷锁链，一脚踩在了男孩裸露的白皙的大片胸膛之上。

“再给我跑啊？”

突发的夜半警报让睡得正香的他不得不彻夜地毯式搜索了两小时。他恨不得一刀捅死这只挣扎叛逆的兔子。终于，他在别墅区僻静处的铁丝网前找到了逃跑的男孩。

裹着白色衬衫，男孩瘦弱的躯体，此刻被凶狠的猎狗用力地嗅着。宛若在祭祀一个将死之人，旁边的秃鹫就等着他死透后，咀嚼他的血肉。

王琳凯的脸上一直冒着冷汗，被毕雯珺囚禁了三个月，终于找到机会逃跑，就这么被找了回去，怕是永远都暗无天日了。

王琳凯想着，绝望地闭上了眼睛。

“别他妈给我装死啊!”

保镖头用踩着皮靴的脚轻轻地踢了王琳凯肩膀一脚。

王琳凯在像只受伤的鹿，在微弱的手电筒灯光照耀的铁丝网前睁开了眼。但这绝对不是屈服，因为那双眼里分明写着妖媚二字。

他哼哼了两声疼，就问高个的保镖长  
“你叫什么？”

“啥？我……我叫范丞丞。”

高个保镖有点迷惑地回答道又看着躺在地上妖化的猎物才明白是什么意思。

“人由我带回去，你们先去旁边小丛林抽点烟吧。”范丞丞说着掏出大衣里的一条烟递给其他人，将其打发走。

“说吧！你到底想怎么样？”

范丞丞探下身，双手揪着王琳凯单薄的衣角恶狠狠地“逼问”。

呵呵——

王琳凯冷笑了两声，哗——

他将本就半裸的胸膛更加袒露在范丞丞面前，白色的衬衫被他撕裂了一大道口子。

范丞丞眼睛都快瞪掉了，王琳凯又一手撩起像裙摆一样的衬衣角，将本就一丝不挂的下体故意暴露给范丞丞看，喘着呼吸根本不匀的气儿。

“就算让我上了，我也不会放走你的，你清楚了吗？”  
范丞丞死死地盯着王琳凯那双危险又含春的眼睛，下达了死前的最后一条通告。

“无所谓啊。”

王琳凯完全倒在了地上，两条嫩藕似的双腿不断互相摩擦着，撩拨着范丞丞的心弦。

“艹，你别反悔。”

范丞丞迫不及待地脱掉了身上的军绿色的外套，将王琳凯按在地上，剥开残破的白衣，深深地吮吸上了那粉嫩的乳头和小巧的锁骨。

王琳凯清楚地知道自己逃不出去了，也知道毕雯珺很快就会查出来他跟谁在哪打了野炮，但一想到毕雯珺气到爆炸的脸，他就忍不住更加激动地享受起这场报复性性爱了。

“丞丞，舔我。”

王琳凯双腿夹住范丞丞的脖颈，将鲜美的小小琳送到范丞丞的唇边。

范丞丞在荒郊野外驻守了也有两个月了，碰见王琳凯这种极品猎物也就不再克制，张开嘴用力地舔舐着王琳凯的小棒和穴儿。

“嗯哪嗯哪~”

王琳凯随着范丞丞舌尖的抽插，越叫越大声。

嘘————

范丞丞赶紧用手捂住了王琳凯的嘴，  
“你想让我丢饭碗吗？”

王琳凯瞬间觉得败兴，让范丞丞快点搞完了起开。

范丞丞被王琳凯弄得莫名其妙，嘴角还含着上一秒兴奋的王琳凯残余的粘液，下一秒就被冷淡的王琳凯叫停驱逐了。

范丞丞无可奈何，将军绿色的大衣披在王琳凯单薄裸露的身躯上。

而王琳凯虽然腿间还湿漉着，心里却烦躁地不行，故意把脚下的落叶踩得嘎吱脆。

他想起毕雯珺这个该死的始作俑者。

他原先以为有钱人有更广泛的兴趣爱好，所以对性爱并不大感冒，只有穷人才会一直做爱，因为做爱不需要成本。

后来，有一次和毕雯珺在园子里散步时，毕雯珺突然喘不上气差点挂掉把他吓了一大跳后，他才知道有先天病的毕雯珺从小便身子不太好，不能做剧烈运动。

为了活着，他被剥夺了做爱的权利。

所以，王琳凯被囚禁逃跑后被抓，能想到最狠心的报复便是让毕雯珺知道他和别的男人野战地很开心。

他就是要大声地告诉这个男人:

这些简单的快乐是他毕雯珺所不能给予的。

但，那一瞬间，他却害怕地退缩了。

王琳凯回到毕雯珺的别墅，将身子在浴缸里泡到发白。

“琳琳，管家叔中了今年的圣诞彩票，要请我们去吃饭呢！”

毕雯珺给王琳凯穿上温暖的棉服，又温柔地给他围了一个毛茸茸的熊猫围巾。

王琳凯知道毕雯珺肯定知道昨晚自己和范丞丞的破事，那些狗腿的手下一定会逐字不差地告知毕雯珺，但毕雯珺并没有生气或是指责，他甚至连提都不提。

王琳凯乖乖地吃完了甜品后，就说累了，便回去休息了。

毕雯珺看着小熊猫的背影，好想把他抱在怀里，问他昨天去了哪里，害他好担心，但始终没有说出口。

第三天，阳光正好，园丁在别墅草坪上突突突地开着割草机。

王琳凯来了兴致，赤裸着脚丫子，跑出去也非要试一试。

管家根本拦不住，王琳凯还穿着欧式的白色水袖睡裙，就上前推起了割草机，笑得很开心的样子。

不知是没吃早饭还是被束缚久了，一瞬间他整个人被抽离一般，没了力气，被割草机扳倒，被刀片划破了大腿。

——————

尖叫声刺破了原本平静的绿色的土地。

白色的睡裙倒在了一片血泊之中。

毕雯珺得知消息时惊地差点从楼梯跌落，被管家搀到草坪，双腿跪地，将王琳凯死死地抱在自己的怀里像是抱着最心爱的娃娃般，喃喃:  
“我是不是错了？”  
王琳凯在自己身边活得像支褪色的白玫瑰，每一天都在逐渐枯萎。

毕雯珺再也受不了这样相爱却不可得而相互折磨的日日夜夜了，像是下了很大的决心一样。

“我放他走好不好？”  
毕雯珺像是在询问管家，又像是在问自己的心。

“可以啊，如果少爷累了的话。”管家回复到。

“不是。他跟着我只会不开心，逃跑和受伤。您帮他收拾行李，明天就送他去离他家最近的医院养伤吧！”

“少爷……”

“多给小酒鬼带点酒窖里酒走吧，反正我也喝不了几瓶了。”

“什么酒？”

“Vodka,Tequila，Ron,Rosé.”

...

王琳凯睁开眼便是白色的床单，消毒水的味道在鼻子里冲撞着。

“王先生，你醒啦！”看护员欣喜地说道。

“这是?”

“医院啊，你受伤了，在这里养伤。”

“送我过来的人呢？”王琳凯有种隐隐不安的感觉。

“哦，那个管家说您以后不用再回去了，直接回家就可以了。”

“他还说了什么吗？”王琳凯激动地抓着看护员的手臂确定到。

“没有了。”

“我自由了吗？”  
王琳凯难以置信地擦着眼里抑制不住的生理盐水。

“是吧？”看护员莫名其妙地应和了他一句。

————————

就像高考结束的那晚，老布从监狱出来的那晚，王琳凯被毕雯珺放回的这天晚上，注定了难熬，他失眠到癫狂。

他不明白为什么毕雯珺突然就放弃了自己，更不懂自己为什么还会想起他。

“王先生已经出院了。”管家向毕雯珺汇报道。

“好。以后不用帮我看着他了。我想自己静一静。”

毕雯珺说完打开了房间的窗户，吸了几口外面的冰冷的空气，又被刺激到了似的，迅速关上了窗户，肩膀微微颤抖着。

王琳凯做过最疯的事情大概是现在，半夜开着电驴，一边打灯一边导航去那个他曾经疯狂想要逃离的牢笼。

约饭，喝酒，恋爱，蹦迪，他都试过了，可他还是想见毕雯珺一面，亲自问问他为什么。

当王琳凯头发凌乱又气喘吁吁地出现在毕雯珺面前时，世界仿佛都安静了，两个面面相觑却连一句"嗨"都说不出口，于是缄口不言，进来了屋。

“王琳凯，这可是你自找的。”  
毕雯珺上前一步，笨拙地抱着王琳凯的小脑袋，艰难地吻着眼前这个让自己魂牵梦萦的人。

毕雯珺吻了一会儿便停下来喘气，却不放弃地扒着王琳凯的上衣。

王琳凯觉得自己像美国恐怖故事里的那个“黑寡妇”女巫，因为自身法力的反作用，与之交合的人都会七窍流血、暴毙身亡而死。

而毕雯珺这个野男子就在冒这样的风险。王琳凯只能尽量配合着毕雯珺的动作，轻轻地坐在毕雯珺的肉棒上，小心翼翼地扭动着自己的腰肢，慢慢地在彼此身上汲取交合的快乐。

“雯珺，你想我吗？”王琳凯有点委屈地问。

“想，想得要死，想到再也不想想你了。”

“如果我永远不来找你呢？”王琳凯又问。

“没关系，我已经在梦里和你做过很多遍了，也没有遗憾了。”

“呜呜……”

“插疼了吗？琳琳?”毕雯珺还是那样温柔地问道。

“是……太爽了啊……雯珺……我现在是你的了。”

毕雯珺笑着看着坐在自己身上驰骋 面颊泛红的王琳凯。有点浪荡又有点可爱，像被酒酿醉了的桃子，让他着迷不已。

大概是，从遇到你的那一刻起，就注定了我的死亡吧。

两年后。

将头发梳成背头的王琳凯穿过一群穿着黑色正装的黑压压的人群，他手里拿着一个音箱，来到墓碑前，里面放着毕雯珺生前最喜欢的classic。

“他长大了不少。”

“是啊。”

管家和老仆人交谈到。

fin


End file.
